This invention relates to voltage regulators for engine-driven DC alternators or DC generators, and more particularly to a voltage regulator which provides two levels of DC voltage regulation.
Conventional voltage regulators control the DC voltage output of a DC alternator or DC generator so as to produce a predetermined rate of charge. This rate of charge is a compromise: If the voltage is adjusted so as to recharge the battery ideally, the battery gases and consumes water. If the voltage is adjusted so as to avoid gasing and consumption of water, the charge rate is so low that the battery does not charge properly.
The problem presented by this compromise is magnified in the case of the new "maintenance free" batteries, since it is not possible to have a single regulator setting that will maintain such batteries in short run applications and still not overcharge a conventional battery on long distance runs.